devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zultraalzul/So you wanna make a quality OC.
/title That you might want to actually get in the main game and have people awe over it. The solution is simple. Reason why I'm doing this Well it's sorta obvious since half of this wiki is absolute cringe to look at and i sorta wish that there would be some quality aside from like what. 8, maybe less pages actually. Basic rundown First things first you wanna make sure your OC can meet most of the following criteria: *Is the name good and not some jack shit rip off of another character's name? *Is his/her abilities/weapon actually something that would interest you to have in game? *Does their actualy abilities corrolate to their abilities/weapon of choice? *Is their outfit something that people like and not give them the wanting to self multilate? *Is the icon that you/someone else made not horseshit like some dude used a fucking eraser. *Do people you show not cringe at the sight of your OC? *Do people you show actually like the idea of having your OC in the game who are completely honest with you and not mentally handicapped? *Is it original? Well if it meets most of it then good. Thats when you can get to the more advanced portion. From here you should probably make a general backstory that is comprehensable and reasonable on how they got to wherever the fuck they are in life. take note that this is only if you want to flesh them out, this doesnt need to be applied. If you want, you can give them an elaborate backstory and lore that is compelling and nice to read. except you should probably not try to be like my ocs since their backstorys are pretty long as hell. do something as simple as samson here. Examples through me: Sonotia Aliver Mari Belfor The Purposely Racist Guy (Melonus) Other examples: Samson Iscariot And then like. Make a page I guess with all of this stuff. Advanced rundown So you wanna go advanced. Great. Perfect. Thats where the real effort starts. The first thing you can do (assuming if you havent done this already) is to build a'' CUSTOM WEAPON INSTEAD OF USING FUCKING ROBLOX MESHES.'' assuming if you want that. sure it may be hard but hey heres me who developed an oc for like a year, and another for like half a year. AFM2(2).png|really long time ago. AFM18.png|this too. AFM20.png|a little bit more recent, more like a couple of months. AFM22.png|this was also somewhat recent. AFM32.png|this too. AFM23.png AFM37.png New Samson.png Samson hamon.png old example.png old example 2.png and if you really do have dedication then you can improve upon until you reach an end goal, like this: AFM52.png AFM51.png AFM50.png AFM49.png AFM48.png AFM47.png AFM46.png AFM44.png AFM45.png Samson iscariot.png ReV Prima Est Oculus.png and even more dedication is a complete overhaul of the character into something better. thats about it i got nothin else im gonna update this whenever i do find something else to bitch about sorry if this blog feels like its to fuel some kind of ego i have. Category:Blog posts